Memories
The Memories page is Wizardess Heart+ Album, it archive all CGs players will gain by completing main routes episodes or events stories and can be accessed through the menu button. In February 24 of 2018, the game had a total of 647 CGs. Disclaimer: All images are used here in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US copyright law. Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart is Coprighted by © 2015 NTT Solmare Corporation. All rights reserved. This page contain huge spoilers you have been warned. Characters |-|Elias = Elias Goldstein have a total 24 CGs from his main route. Main Route Elias cg day 1.jpg|Elias Route CG from Day 1 Elias cg day 1 - 2.jpg|Elias Route CG from Day 1 -2 ev010201.jpg|Elias - Day 3 ev010202.jpg|Elias - Day 3 ev010301.jpg|Elias - Day 5 ev010302.jpg|Elias - Day 5 ev010401.jpg|Elias - Day 7 ev010402.jpg|Elias - Day 7 ev010403.jpg|Elias - Day 7 ev010501.jpg|Elias - Day 8 ev010502.jpg|Elias - Day 8 ev010503.jpg|Elias - Day 8 ev010504.jpg|Elias - Day 8 ev010505.jpg|Elias - Day 8 ev010506.jpg|Elias - Day 8 ev010601.jpg|Elias - Day 10 ev010701.jpg|Elias - Day 11-2 ev010801.jpg|Elias - Day 11-3 ev010802.jpg|Elias - Day 11-3 ev010803.jpg|Elias - Day 11-3 ev010901.jpg|Elias - Happy Ending ev010902.jpg|Elias - Happy Ending ev010903.jpg|Elias - Happy Ending ev011001.jpg|Elias - Normal Ending Event ev011101.jpg|The Magic Competition: Elias ev011201.jpg|Happy Birthday, Elias! ev011301.jpg|Sweet 'n Delightful Date: Elias ev011501.jpg|Magic Trick or Treat!: Elias ev011601.jpg|Winter Holidays Photo: Elias ev011801.jpg|Gedoneferia ～May I serve you?～: Elias ev011901.jpg|My Prince's Birthday: Elias ev012001.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Elias ev012101.jpg|Gedonelune Costume Party: Elias sp012401.jpg|Gedonelune Costume Party: Elias sp012601.jpg|Honey Trap: Elias sp012801.jpg|Oh! My Hero!: Elias sp013001.jpg|Sporty Style Photo: Elias |-|Luca = Luca Orlem have a total 22 CGs from his main route. Main Route ev020101.jpg|Luca - Day 1 ev020102.jpg|Luca - Day 1 ev020201.jpg|Luca - Day 3 ev020202.jpg|Luca - Day 3 ev020301.jpg|Luca - Day 6 ev020302.jpg|Luca - Day 6 ev020303.jpg|Luca - Day 6 ev020401.jpg|Luca - Day 8 ev020501.jpg|Luca - Day 9 ev020502.jpg|Luca - Day 9 ev020601.jpg|Luca - Day 11-1 ev020602.jpg|Luca - Day 11-1 ev020701.jpg|Luca - Day 11-3 ev020702.jpg|Luca - Day 11-3 ev020703.jpg|Luca - Day 11-3 ev020704.jpg|Luca - Day 11-3 ev020801.jpg|Luca - Day 11-3 ev020802.jpg|Luca - Day 11-3 ev020803.jpg|Luca - Day 11-3 ev020901.jpg|Luca - Happy Ending ev020902.jpg|Luca - Happy Ending ev021001.jpg|Luca - Normal Ending Event sp023001.jpg|Steampunk Style Photo: Luca sp022801.jpg|Oh! My Hero! (Luca) sp022601.jpg|Honey Trap: Luca sp022401.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Luca ev022301.jpg|Shall We Dance?: Luca ev022001.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Luca ev021801.jpg|Gedoneferia ～May I serve you?～: Luca ev021601.jpg|Winter Holidays Photo: Luca ev021501.jpg|Magic Trick or Treat!: Luca ev021201.jpg|Happy Birthday, Luca! ev021301.jpg|Sweet 'n Delightful Date: Luca ev021101.jpg|The Magic Competition: Luca |-|Yukiya = Yukiya Reizen have a total 23 CGs from his main route and 20 CGs from his sequel. Main Route ev030101.jpg|Yukiya - Day 1 ev030102.jpg|Yukiya - Day 1 ev030201.jpg|Yukiya - Day 3 ev030202.jpg|Yukiya - Day 3 ev030203.jpg|Yukiya - Day 3 ev030204.jpg|Yukiya - Day 3 ev030301.jpg|Yukiya - Day 5 ev030302.jpg|Yukiya - Day 5 ev030401.jpg|Yukiya - Day 6 ev030402.jpg|Yukiya - Day 6 ev030403.jpg|Yukiya - Day 6 ev030501.jpg|Yukiya - Day 9 ev030502.jpg|Yukiya - Day 9 ev030601.jpg|Yukiya - Day 10 ev030602.jpg|Yukiya - Day 10 ev030701.jpg|Yukiya - Day 11-2 ev030702.jpg|Yukiya - Day 11-2 ev030703.jpg|Yukiya - Day 11-2 ev030801.jpg|Yukiya - Day 11-3 ev030901.jpg|Yukiya - Happy Ending ev030902.jpg|Yukiya - Happy Ending ev030903.jpg|Yukiya - Happy Ending ev031001.jpg|Yukiya - Normal Ending Sequel Event ev031101.jpg|The Magic Competition: Yukiya ev031201.jpg|Happy Birthday, Yukiya! ev031301.jpg|Sweet 'n Delightful Date: Yukiya ev031501.jpg|Magic Trick or Treat!: Yukiya ev031601.jpg|Winter Holidays Photo: Yukiya ev031801.jpg|Gedoneferia ～May I serve you?～: Yukiya ev031901.jpg|My Prince's Birthday: Yukiya ev032001.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Yukiya ev032101.jpg|Gedonelune Costume Party: Yukiya ev032301.jpg|Shall We Dance?: Yukiya sp032401.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Yukiya sp032801.jpg|Oh! My Hero!: Yukiya sp033001.jpg|Gothic Style Photo: Yukiya |-|Klaus = Klaus Goldstein have a total 27 CGs from his main route and 21 CGs from his sequel. Main Route ev040101.jpg|Klaus - Day 1 ev040102.jpg|Klaus - Day 1 ev040201.jpg|Klaus - Day 3 ev040202.jpg|Klaus - Day 3 ev040203.jpg|Klaus - Day 3 ev040301.jpg|Klaus - Day 5 ev040302.jpg|Klaus - Day 5 ev040303.jpg|Klaus - Day 5 ev040401.jpg|Klaus - Day 6 ev040402.jpg|Klaus - Day 6 ev040403.jpg|Klaus - Day 6 ev040404.jpg|Klaus - Day 6 ev040405.jpg|Klaus - Day 6 ev040406.jpg|Klaus - Day 6 ev040501.jpg|Klaus - Day 9 ev040502.jpg|Klaus - Day 9 ev040601.jpg|Klaus - Day 11-2 ev040602.jpg|Klaus - Day 11-2 ev040701.jpg|Klaus - Day 11-3 ev040801.jpg|Klaus - Day 11-3 ev040802.jpg|Klaus - Day 11-3 ev040901.jpg|Klaus Happy Ending ev040902.jpg|Klaus Happy Ending ev040903.jpg|Klaus Happy Ending ev040904.jpg|Klaus Happy Ending ev041001.jpg|Klaus Normal Ending ev041002.jpg|Klaus Normal Ending Sequel Event ev041301.jpg|Sweet 'n Delightful Date: Klaus ev041401.jpg|The Performing Festival: Klaus ev041501.jpg|Magic Trick or Treat!: Klaus ev041601.jpg|Winter Holidays Photo: Klaus ev041701.jpg|Happy Birthday, Klaus! ev041801.jpg|Gedoneferia ～May I serve you?～: Klaus ev042001.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Klaus ev042101.jpg|Gedonelune Costume Party: Klaus ev042301.jpg|Shall We Dance?: Klaus sp042401.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Klaus sp042501.jpg|Be My Personal Assistant (Special Photo) sp042601.jpg|Honey Trap: Klaus sp042801.jpg|Oh! My Hero! - Klaus sp043001.jpg|Modern Style Photo: Klaus |-|Randy = Randy March have a total 23 CGs from his main route. Main Route Ev050101.jpg|Randy Route CG - from Day 1 ev050102.jpg|Randy - Day 1 ev050201.jpg|Randy - Day 2 ev050202.jpg|Randy - Day 2 ev050301.jpg|Randy - Day 4 ev050302.jpg|Randy - Day 4 ev050303.jpg|Randy - Day 4 ev050401.jpg|Randy - Day 5 ev050402.jpg|Randy - Day 5 ev050501.jpg|Randy - Day 8 ev050502.jpg|Randy - Day 8 ev050601.jpg|Randy - Day 10 ev050602.jpg|Randy - Day 10 ev050603.jpg|Randy - Day 11-1 ev050604.jpg|Randy - Day 11-1 ev050701.jpg|Randy - Day 11-2 ev050702.jpg|Randy - Day 11-2 ev050801.jpg|Randy - Day 11-3 ev050802.jpg|Randy - Day 11-3 ev050901.jpg|Randy - Happy Ending ev050902.jpg|Randy - Happy Ending ev051001.jpg|Randy - Normal Ending ev051002.jpg|Randy - Normal Ending Event ev051201.jpg|Happy Birthday, Randy! ev051301.jpg|Sweet 'n Delightful Date: Randy ev051501.jpg|Magic Trick or Treat!: Randy ev051601.jpg|Winter Holidays Photo: Randy ev051801.jpg|Gedoneferia ～May I serve you?～: Randy ev052001.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Randy ev052301.jpg|Shall We Dance?: Randy sp052401.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Randy sp052601.jpg|Honey Trap: Randy sp052801.jpg|Oh! My Hero!: Randy sp053001.jpg|Steampunk Style Photo: Randy |-|Azusa = Azusa Kuze have a total 23 CGs from his main route. Main Route ev060101.jpg|Azusa - Day 1 788156542.jpg|Azusa - Day 1 192525614.jpg|Azusa - Day 2 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-24-39|Day 5 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-25-02|Azusa - Day 5 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-25-18|Azusa - Day 6 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-25-35|Azusa - Day 6 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-25-59|Azusa - Day 6 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-26-20|Azusa - Day 7 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-26-40|Azusa - Day 9 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-42-32|Azusa - Day 9 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-34-00|Azusa - Day 10 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-34-16|Azusa - Day 10 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-34-32|Azusa - Day 10 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-34-51|Azusa - Day 11-2 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-35-07|Azusa - Day 11-2 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-35-22|Azusa - Day 11-3 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-35-44|Azusa - Day 11-3 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-36-02|Azusa Happy Ending Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-36-23|Azusa Happy Ending Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-36-40|Azusa Happy Ending Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-36-57|Azusa Normal Ending Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-37-12|Azusa Normal ending Event ev061501.jpg|Magic Trick or Treat!: Azusa ev061601.jpg|Winter Holidays Photo: Azusa ev061801.jpg|Gedoneferia ～May I serve you?～: Azusa ev062001.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Azusa ev062301.jpg|Shall We Dance?: Azusa sp062401.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Azusa sp063001.jpg|Modern Style Photo: Azusa |-|Joel = Joel Crawford have a total 22 CGs from his main route. Main Route Ev0430102.jpg ev0430101.jpg|Joel - Day 1 ev0430201.jpg|Joel - Day 3 ev0430202.jpg|Joel - Day 3 ev0430301.jpg|Joel - Day 6 ev0430302.jpg|Joel - Day 6 ev0430401.jpg|Joel - Day 6 ev0430402.jpg|Joel - Day 6 ev0430403.jpg|Joel - Day 6 ev0430404.jpg|Joel - Day 6 ev0430501.jpg|Joel - Day 7 ev0430601.jpg|Joel - Day 10 ev0430602.jpg|Joel - Day 10 ev0430603.jpg|Joel - Day 10 ev0430701.jpg|Joel - Day 11-2 ev0430702.jpg|Joel - Day 11-2 ev0430801.jpg|Joel - Day 11-3 ev0430802.jpg|Joel - Day 11-3 ev0430901.jpg|Joel - Normal Ending ev0431001.jpg|Joel - Happy Ending ev0431002.jpg|Joel - Happy Ending ev0431003.jpg|Joel - Happy Ending Event ev0431601.jpg|Winter Holidays Photo: Joel ev0431801.jpg|Gedoneferia ～May I serve you?～: Joel ev0432001.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Joel ev0432101.jpg|Gedonelune Costume Party: Joel ev0432201.jpg|Happy Birthday, Joel! ev0432301.jpg|Shall We Dance?: Joel sp0432401.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Joel sp0432601.jpg|Honey Trap: Joel sp0433001.jpg|Gothic Style Photo: Joel |-|Vincent = Vincent Knight have a total 21 CGs from his main route and 20 CGs from his sequel. Main Route ev0440201.jpg|Vincent - Day 4 ev0440202.jpg|Vincent - Day 4 ev0440301.jpg|Vincent - Day 5 ev0440302.jpg|Vincent - Day 5 ev0440303.jpg|Vincent - Day 5 ev0440401.jpg|Vincent - Day 6 ev0440402.jpg|Vincent - Day 6 ev0440501.jpg|Vincent - Day 8 ev0440502.jpg|Vincent - Day 8 ev0440601.jpg|Vincent - Day 10 ev0440602.jpg|Vincent - Day 10 ev0440603.jpg|Vincent - Day 10 ev0440701.jpg|Vincent - Day 11-2 ev0440702.jpg|Vincent - Day 11-2 ev0440801.jpg|Vincent - Day 11-3 ev0440901.jpg|Vincent - Happy Ending ev0440902.jpg|Vincent - Happy Ending ev0440903.jpg|Vincent - Happy Ending ev0441001.jpg|Vincent - Normal Ending ev0441002.jpg|Vincent - Normal Ending Sequel Event ev0442001.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Vincent ev0442101.jpg|Gedonelune Costume Party: Vincent sp0442401.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Vincent sp0442701.jpg|My Knight in Shining Armor ～Vincent's Birthday～ sp0443001.jpg|Modern Style Photo: Vincent |-|Leon = Leon have a total 21 CGs from his main route. Main Route ev0450101.jpg|Leon - Day 1 ev0450201.jpg|Leon - Day 4 ev0450301.jpg|Leon - Day 5 ev0450302.jpg|Leon - Day 5 ev0450401.jpg|Leon - Day 8 ev0450402.jpg|Leon - Day 8 ev0450501.jpg|Leon - Day 9 ev0450502.jpg|Leon - Day 9 ev0450601.jpg|Leon - Day 10 ev0450602.jpg|Leon - Day 10 ev0450701.jpg|Leon - Day 11-2 ev0450702.jpg|Leon - Day 11-2 ev0450703.jpg|Leon - Day 11-2 ev0450801.jpg|Leon - Day 12 ev0450802.jpg|Leon - Day 12 ev0450803.jpg|Leon - Day 12 ev0450901.jpg|Leon Happy Ending ev0450902.jpg|Leon Happy Ending ev0450903.jpg|Leon Happy Ending ev0451001.jpg|Leon Normal Ending ev0451002.jpg|Leon Normal Ending Event ev0452101.jpg|Gedonelune Costume Party: Leon sp0452401.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Leon sp0453001.jpg|Gothic Style Photo: Leon |-|Cerim = Cerim Leiado have a total 24 CGs from his main route. Main Route Cerim Leiado Main Story Day 1 - 1.png|Cerim CG from Day 1 Cerim Leiado Main Story Day 1 - 2.png|Cerim Route CG from Day 1 Cerim Leiado CG Day 2 - 1.png|Cerim CG from Day 2 Cerim Leiado CG Day 2 - 2.png|Cerim CG from Day 2 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-57-47|Cerim Day 3 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-58-09|Cerim Day 3 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-58-24|Cerim Day 5 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-58-42|Cerim Day 5 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-58-58|Cerim Day 6 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-59-16|Cerim Day 6 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-59-41|Carim Day 6 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-59-57|Cerim Day 9 Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-00-14|Cerim Day 9 Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-00-32|Cerim Day 10 Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-00-51|Cerim Day 10 Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-01-09|Cerim Day 11-3 Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-01-25|Cerim Day 11-3 Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-02-49|Cerim Normal Ending Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-03-06|Cerim Normal Ending Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-03-22|Cerim Normal Ending Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-01-40|Cerim Happy Ending Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-01-58|Cerim Happy Ending Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-02-15|Cerim Happy Ending Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-02-31|Cerim Happy Ending Event |-|Guy = Guy Brighton have a total 24 CGs from his main route. Main Route Ev0560101.jpg|Day 1 Ev0560102.jpg|Day 1 Ev0560201.jpg|Day 3 Ev0560301.jpg|Day 7 Ev0560302.jpg|Day 7 Ev0560401.jpg|Day 9 Ev0560402.jpg|Day 9 Ev0560403.jpg|Day 9 Ev0560404.jpg|Day 9 Ev0560501.jpg|Day 10 Ev0560502.jpg|Day 10 Ev0560601.jpg|Day 11-1 Ev0560602.jpg|Day 11-1 Ev0560701.jpg|Day 11-2 Ev0560702.jpg|Day 11-2 Ev0560703.jpg|Day 11-2 Ev0560801.jpg|Day 11-3 Ev0560802.jpg|Day 11-3 Normal1.png|Normal Ending Normal2.png|Normal Ending Ev0560901.jpg|Happy Ending Ev0560902.jpg|Happy Ending Ev0560903.jpg|Happy Ending Ev0560904.jpg|Happy Ending Event |-|Glenn = Glenn Qing have a total 24 CGs from his main route. Main Route ev0570101.jpg|Glenn - Day 1 ev0570201.jpg|Glenn Day 2 ev0570202.jpg|Glenn Day 2 ev0570301.jpg|Glenn Day 4 ev0570302.jpg|Glenn Day 4 ev0570303.jpg|Glenn Day 4 ev0570304.jpg|Glenn Day 4 ev0570401.jpg|Glenn Day 5 ev0570402.jpg|Glenn Day 5 ev0570403.jpg|Glenn Day 5 ev0570501.jpg|Glenn Day 8 ev0570502.jpg|Glenn Day 8 ev0570601.jpg|Glenn Day 9 ev0570602.jpg|Glenn Day 9 ev0570701.jpg|Glenn Day 10 ev0570702.jpg|Glenn Day 10 ev0570801.jpg|Glenn Day 13 ev0570802.jpg|Glenn Day 13 ev0570901.jpg|Glenn Happy Ending ev0570902.jpg|Glenn Happy Ending ev0570903.jpg|Glenn Happy Ending ev0570904.jpg|Glenn Happy Ending ev0571001.jpg|Glenn Normal Ending ev0571002.jpg|Glenn Normal Ending Event sp0572801.jpg|Oh! My Hero!: Glenn sp0573001.jpg|Sporty Style Photo: Glenn |-|Leslie = Leslie Roseblade have a total 21 CGs from his main route. Main Route Ev0650101.jpg|Leslie - Day 1 Ev0650102.jpg|Leslie - Day 1 ev0650201.jpg|Leslie - Day 3 ev0650202.jpg|Leslie - Day 3 ev0650301.jpg|Leslie - Day 4 ev0650401.jpg|Leslie - Day 6 ev0650402.jpg|Leslie - Day 6 ev0650501.jpg|Leslie - Day 7 ev0650502.jpg|Leslie - Day 7 ev0650503.jpg|Leslie - Day 7 ev0650601.jpg|Leslie - Day 9 ev0650602.jpg|Leslie - Day 9 ev0650701.jpg|Leslie - Day 10 ev0650702.jpg|Leslie - Day 10 ev0650801.jpg|Leslie - Day 13 ev0650802.jpg|Leslie - Day 13 ev0650901.jpg|Leslie - Happy Ending ev0650902.jpg|Leslie - Happy Ending ev0650903.jpg|Leslie - Happy Ending ev0651001.jpg|Leslie - Normal Ending ev0651002.jpg|Leslie - Normal Ending Event sp0653001.jpg|Sporty Style Photo: Leslie |-|Sigurd = Sigurd Curtis have a total 22 CGs from his main route. Main Route Event |-|Mel = Mel Glover have a total 22 CGs from his main route. Main Route Event |-|Zeus = Zeus Brundle have a total 25 CGs from his main route. Main Route Zeus_brundle_cg_1.jpg|Day 1 Zeus_brundle_cg_2.jpg|Day 1 Zeus_brundle_cg_3.jpg|Day 1 zeus1.png|Day 3 zeus2.png|Day 3 zeus3.png|Day 3 zeus4.png|Day 3 zeus5.png|Day 3 Zeus6.png|Day 6 zeus6.1.png|Day 6 Zeus6.2.png|Day 6 zeus8.png|Day 8 zeus8.1.png|Day 8 zeus8.2.png|Day 8 zeus10.png|Day 10 zeus10.1.png|Day 10 zeus10.2.png|Day 10 zeus13.1.png|Day 13 zeus13.2.png|Day 13 zeus13.3.png|Day 13 zeus14.png|Day 14 zeushappyend1.png|Happy Ending zeushappyend2.png|Happy Ending Group In February 24 of 2018, the game had a total of 57 Group CGs. ev990101.jpg|Magic Trick or Treat!: Elias, Luca and Yukiya ev990102.jpg|Magic Trick or Treat!: Klaus, Randy and Azusa ev990201.jpg|Battle Mode in a Love Sandwich: Elias & Klaus Ev990202.jpg|Battle Mode in a Love Sandwich: Luca & Yukiya ev990203.jpg|Battle Mode in a Love Sandwich: Randy & Azusa ev990301.jpg|Holiday Group Photo: Elias, Luca, Yukiya and Joel ev990302.jpg|Holiday Group Photo: Klaus, Randy and Azusa ev990401.jpg|Gedoneferia ～May I serve you?～: Elias, Luca, Yukiya Ev990402.jpg|Gedoneferia ～May I serve you?～: Klaus, Joel ev990403.jpg|Gedoneferia ～May I serve you?～: Randy, Azusa ev990501.jpg|My Prince's Birthday: Elias, Yukiya ev990601.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Elias, Joel ev990602.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Luca, Randy ev990603.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Yukiya, Azusa ev990604.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Klaus, Vincent ev990701.jpg|Gedonelune Costume Party: Elias, Klaus, Joel ev990702.jpg|Gedonelune Costume Party: Yukiya, Vincent, Leon ev990801.jpg|Shall We Dance?: Yukiya, Klaus, Joel ev990802.jpg|Shall We Dance?: Luca, Azusa ev990803.jpg|Shall We Dance?: Randy, Cerim sp990901.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Joel, Vincent, Leon, Guy sp990902.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Elias, Yukiya, Luca, Cerim sp990903.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Azusa, Klaus, Randy sp991001.jpg|Message Card from Elias, Klaus, Yukiya sp991002.jpg|Message Card from Luca, Joel, Guy, Leon sp991003.jpg|Message Card from Randy, Vincent, Cerim, Azusa sp991101.jpg|Honey Trap: Elias, Luca sp991102.jpg|Honey Trap: Klaus, Randy sp991103.jpg|Honey Trap: Joel, Guy sp991201.jpg|Oh! My Hero!: Luca, Klaus sp991202.jpg|Oh! My Hero!: Yukiya, Randy sp991203.jpg|Oh! My Hero!: Elias, Glenn sp991301.jpg|Spring-is-here Background Sp991501.jpg|Team Modern Photo: Klaus, Azusa, Vincent Sp991502.jpg|Team Steampunk Photo: Luca, Randy, Cerim sp991503.jpg|Team Sporty Photo: Elias, Guy, Glenn, Leslie sp991504.jpg|Team Gothic Photo: Yukiya, Joel, Leon Category:Gameplay